Die Geschichte von zwei jungen Menschen
by SonijChan
Summary: Die Geschichte von zwei jungen Menschen, die versuchten, ihre Ruhe zu haben...


Die Geschichte von zwei jungen Menschen, die versuchten, ihre Ruhe zu  
haben...  
  
*  
  
Zwei junge Menschen, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, saßen nebeneinander auf einer Hollywoodschaukel, die mitten in einem schönen Garten stand.  
  
"Ranma, was ist?" "Ach öhm weißt du.." "Was? Warum schaust du mich so komisch an?" "Na ja.. äh" "Ich warte." "Was hältst du von mir?" "Wie, was halte ich von dir?" "Na ja, wie findest du mich?" "Was soll ich darauf antworten? Du bist ein Trottel, ein perverser und ein Idiot." "Wenn du so von mir denkst, kann ich ja gehen..."  
  
Der Junge Mann stand auf und ging in Richtung Haus.  
  
"Ranma, warte. So hab' ich das nicht gemeint."  
  
Der Junge Mann kam wieder zurück.  
  
"Und warum hast du es dann gesagt?"  
  
Das junge Mädchen stand auf und ging dem Jungen Mann entgegen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." "Ist schon okay. Also, was hältst du nun von mir?" "Ranma.. Muss ich dir das sagen?" "Ja, musst du." "Ach komm schon. Du weißt es doch." "Nein, ich weiß es nicht." "Wieso sagst du mir nicht, was du von mir hältst?"  
  
Der junge Mann beugte sich herunter und gab dem Jungen Mädchen einen Kuss.  
  
"Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich dich liebe?" "Ach Ranma, ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Die beiden jungen Menschen verschmolzen abermals in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Bis...  
  
...Bis Ein älterer Herr hinzu kam und die beiden sah. Er winkte hastig ins Haus. Hinzu kam ein Panda, der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift `Die Jugend von Heute...´ bei sich trug. Der Panda eilte ins Haus um eine Flasche Sekt zu holen. Angelockt durch diesen Tumult kam noch ein weiteres Junges Mädchen hinzu, bewaffnet mit einer Kamera, begann sie eifrig, die Szene zu knipsen. "Die kann ich in der Schule für 50.000 Yen das Stück verkaufen..." sagte sie und lächelte dabei.  
  
Als der Junge Mann und das junge Mädchen ihre Beobachter bemerkten lösten sie sich schnell voneinander. Der junge Mann floh auf das Dach des alten Hauses. Das junge Mädchen lief an der Menschenansammlung vorbei, die Treppe hinauf und in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und lächelte glücklich vor sich hin.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte etwas an ihre Fensterscheibe. Es war der junge Mann. Schnell öffnete sie ihm. In einen stürmischen Kuss verwickelt vielen sie aufs Bett.  
  
Sie begannen, sich gegenseitig aus zu ziehen. Wurden aber jäh in ihrer Tätigkeit unterbrochen, als ein kleiner alter Mann hereinplatzte und sagte: "Akaneeee! Ich will auuuuch!" Der kleine Mann wurde jedoch vom jungen Mädchen mit einem Fußtritt ans andere Ende von Nerima befördert.  
  
Erleichtert wand sich das Mädchen wieder dem Jungen zu, musste aber feststellen, dass dieser von einem kleinen schwarzen Ferkel attackiert wurde. "P-chan, jetzt hör aber mal auf!" rief sie wütend und schmiss das Ferkel aus dem Fenster.  
  
Grade hatten sie noch Zeit sich einen Kuss zu erlauben, da wurde die Wand eingerissen. Zum Vorschein kamen drei weitere junge Mädchen. Eines bewaffnet mit Bonbouris, ein anderes, bekleidet mit einem Gymnastikanzug, ein rotes Band schwingend, und noch eines, mit einem großen Okonomiyakiwender. Mit lautem Gebrüll gingen sie auf den jungen Mann und das junge Mädchen zu, wurden jedoch von ihnen überwältigt, und durften, wie auch schon das Ferkel und der Alte, Bekanntschaft mit dem Lufttraum über Nerima machen.  
  
Glücklich, von niemandem mehr gestört zu werden verschmolzen sie in einen romantischen Kuss. Ihr Glück sollte aber nicht lange anhalten, denn, ein mit einem Schwert bewaffneter Irrer kam durch die schon von den drei Mädchen zerstörte Wand und sagte: "Ich, Tatewaki Kunó, 17 Jahre alt, der blaue Donner der Furinkan Oberschule, lasse nicht zu, dass so ein wiederlicher Wurm wie Ranma Saotome meine Angebetete Akane küsst." Er machte einige Versuche, seine Angebetete aus den Händen des "wiederlichen Wurms" zu befreien, musste aber auch mit Fenster-Airlines einen Flug ans andere Ende von Nerima antreten.  
  
"Das wird mir hier zu Bunt. Lass uns wo anders hingehen, Akane." "Ja, gehen wir spazieren."  
  
Als die Beiden jungen Leute grade das Haus verlassen hatten, fing es an zu regnen, und sie mussten wieder umkehren. Der Junge, der jetzt ein Mädchen war musste ein Bad nehmen. Das Mädchen versuchte verzweifelt ihrer Geldsüchtigen Schwester die Fotos abzunehmen, und futsch war die romantik...  
  
So, das war's. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ist ein bisserl kurz, aber das macht hoffentlich nichts...  
  
Cya  
  
~sonij*chan~ 


End file.
